Fred Figglehorn
Fred Figglehorn is a supporting antagonist in the Forgotten Series. According to Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, John "Soap" MacTavish, Emrik Vandermark, Moria Vandermark, Buck Steel, Yuri Danilova and many others, he's "absurd", stupid, and "deserves to die." He's eighteen and is very annoying. Biography Forgotten: Apocalypse Fred's story begins in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where he is a socially awkward teen that attends Crosspoint Christian School (which looks more like a college). He is doing a science project while flirting with his crush, Ksenija Harkova, but the plan backfires when Vladimir Makarov, then a school bully instead of a terrorist, convices him that Ellen is "stinky" and "unworthy of dating." Nonetheless, Fred dates Ksenija, but his date is sabotaged when Vladimir attempts to pull a prank on Fred out of revenge, only to drill a hole in his pants and expose his underwear. Sometime after this incident, Ksenjia and Fred are on vacation in New York City and meet CIA Agents Doug Gordon and Alex Whistler. They talk with Fred about how New York City is on Red Alert because of recent GVG terrorist attacks in various city landmarks. Soon after this, Ksenija dares Fred to parody the Battlefield 3 level Semper Fidelis . He reluctantly agrees and attempts the dare with her together, which quickly spawns Fred's insatiable thirst to kill terrorists. He suceeds in killing the terrorists, but later runs into Kabul Al-Yuma (he's later revealed to be the mentor of Solomon Lewis in Forgotten: The Mark). Fred initiates a scuffle with one of Al-Yuma's terrorists, but Al-Yuma blows up the train, initiating a chase through the streets. Fred later tracks Al-Yuma to a mall in New York City and discovers a plot to blow it up. Fred and Ksenija sucessfully foil the plot, but end up chasing Al-Yuma through the mall's parking lot and then the streets. During a car chase, Fred manages to blow up Al-Yuma's commandeered Peterbilt with an RPG-7, killing Al-Yuma and outraging the GVG. One week later, Fred is on vacation and flying a Delta Airlines Boeing 747-400 Flight 408 from St. Louis to London, England, when the Wrath of the Lamb hits, destroying London Heathrow Airport and preventing the jet from landing. Fred hangs on for dear life as the plane crashes next to Westminster Palace. He isn't seen again until the assassination of the Antichrist, where he videotapes the conference the Antichrist is holding when he hears a gunshot and the Antichrist suddenly dying. He sprints away from the body and ends up at Froja's hotel room at the King David, where he learns he's a suspect in the crime. Forgotten: The Mark Later, during Forgotten: The Mark, Fred's parents refuse the Mark of the Beast and die, but Fred escapes to Babylon, Japan where he's placed under the care of Solomon Lewis and the two become friends. He takes the Mark of the Beast later on (Antichrist's "invisible mark" technology hides the Mark from other people). Forgotten: Armageddon During Forgotten: Armageddon Fred participates in Operation Armageddon; he is on a United Airlines Boeing 747-400 flight from St. Louis to London, England, when the plane is hijacked by the People's Liberation And Resistance (PLR); the terrorists put a video camera aboard the plane and broadcast their ultimatum: American prison camps across America release their prisoners or the PLR will kill everyone on board the plane. Fred then turns the tables, grabbing an MP-443 Grach from a terrorist's belt and killing the cameraman. He then punches out a guard and demands that the video was for Saudi forces "at home" and he demands that "Saudis better release our POWs in the camps they built on American soil or I'll ''hold the terrorists themselves as hostages for a ransom of $22 million dollars and\or kill everyone aboard the plane!" Outraged, the terrorists try and kill Fred, but he uses Tai Kwan Dao fight moves to kill five terrorists before leading the passangers on the deck (one of them is Moriah Vandermark) in an uprising. Moving to the cargo hold, he sees the terrorists holding Moriah Vandermark hostage and, in a hilarious reproduction from a science fiction movie, tries to imitate the mall scene from the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day (he tried to imitate the T-1000's moves from the film, but with a BB-gun) and humilitates the terrorists by forcing them to watch "their parts hurt." One terrorist shoots him, but he's protected by a tactical vest (he stole it from a terrorist from earlier) and gets up, instead engaging the man in hand-to-hand combat (imitating another T2 scene) by bashing him into walls until he dies. The other terrorists surrender and Fred holds them as prisoners; he uses the camera the terrorists used earlier to record him announcing random nonsense and anti-Islam propoganda before executing the terrorists on tape. He's seen again during the Battle of London, where he's fighting to defend Westminster Station. He now uses a real gun-but in a comical fashion, as he makes random movie quotes from war movies as he's shooting the Russians. He's later seen during the Middle Eastern Invasion, where he turns evil and becomes part of Makarov's Inner Circle. He kills two of his fellow operatives and torches their corpses. Fred is depicted again during the Second Battle of New York, where he's pursued by Caleb Windes, Izaak Scantlan, and a bunch of other guys. He's found inside the New York Stock Exchange and the two of them fight each other on the roof. Later, he pursues Maggie Sajak and Carrie Underwood on Broadway, only to be stymied by Mandi Guenzler, Lexy Kuper, Henry Blackburn, Yuri Danilova, Captain Price, Soap, and Sandman. Price chases Fred with a horse while Yuri chases Fred with a Texas Longhorn. Fred heads into Midtown, but is rammed by Soap's monster truck, which crushes the hood of Fred's Ural 4320 truck. Fred bails and gets into a jewelry store, where he's met by Nikolai Danilova Junior; the two of them engage in a fistfight that results in Nikolai tackling Fred out of a window, where he escapes. After this, Caleb, Soap and Price assemble an assault team and track Fred to Dekka, Somalia, during the September 11, 2019 Attacks. The assault team finds Fred and an armada of troops, tanks and weaponry. The assault team battles the troops while being reinforced by an armada of Serbian Loyalists, Russian Loyalists, SAS, Delta Force, the US Marine Corps, and and pursues him through the streets-and to a playground, where Fred leaps aboard an Mi-24 Hind. Caleb jumps inside the Hind and fights Fred, shooting his Fed's gun at the controls and crashing the chopper. Fred attempts to escape onto a swingset, but Caleb cuts off a chain from one of the swings, wraps the chain around his neck and then hangs him on the swingset. Trivia *During the events of Forgotten: Armageddon, Fred resembles the character Lev Kravchenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Oddly, though, he still has his high-pitched voice, which leads to him being joked upon by his enemies. *Fred's favorite rock song is The Letter Black's Hanging by a Thread. *Fred hates Captain Price more than Makarov all because of a prank that Price pulled on him in retribution for an incident in school where Fred accidentally ate John's Caesar Salad during lunchtime at school...but the two make up afterwards and soon become best friends. *Fred's favorite song is First Kiss. *Fred despises Yuri because he "looks like a dork." *Fred is like Nikolai Danilova in a way, as both of them often give cruel orders. *Fred is a member of Cordis Die. *Fred likes extra gory deaths and executions. *Fred was originally supposed to accidentally set himself on fire, but this was changed. *He has a rivalry against Yuri Danilova and Caleb Windes, but he's best friends forever (BFF) with Vladimir Makarov. *Fred loves blowing up people and airplanes. *Fred Figglehorn still has his high-pitched voice from Fred: The Show. *Fred Figglehorn adores the MP412, the M4A1, the MP5, the AK-47, and all light machineguns. *Fred Figglehorn is based on the character from Fred: The Show. *The part where Fred kills a POW is a reference to Desecration: An Experience in Sound and Drama (he imitates Nicolae Carpathia's wrath against Walther Moon-as well as his exact same lines as he executes Walther). *Fred likes the Band Perry, as he sings songs by this artist during the parodied mall scene from T2. *Emrik keeps saying Fred is "retarded" throughout Forgotten: Apocalypse and Forgotten: Armageddon. *Originally, Fred was supposed to die during the Middle Eastern Invasion, but this was changed. *Fred was also supposed to have siblings, but now he's an only child. *Fred and Price all like to execute innocent people if they don't cooperate. *Fred is a huge supporter of the People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR). *Fred believes in cooties. Quotes ''"PRICE! I....I should've killed you a long time ago....in 2012!" - Fred to Captain Price during their first meeting in Nasiriyah, Iraq during the Middle Eastern Invasion. "Goodbye, Soap!" - Fred before he attempts to kill Soap during the Middle Eastern Invasion. "Yuri! I wish you were dead!" - Fred to Yuri Danilova during the Middle Eastern Invasion. "Whatever it takes, whatever it takes, I want security to take over our broadcast network! I want the management personnel shot to death through both eyes! One administrator at a time from the top down to the chain of command every sixty seconds until SOMEONE has taken back control of the airwaves! Is that understood?!" "Yes, sir! On it!" - Fred and Ahmed Barak discussing an execution plan. "ATTACK! ATTACK!!" - Fred directing troops during the Battle of Bozrah "I'm trying, but what more can I do, Excellency?" "YOU CAN DIE!!" "NO!" "Barak, a weapon!" "Excellency, is this really-?" "NOW, BARAK!" "Let me do that, risen lord." (takes Barak's P99 from holster) "Excellency, please!" (BLAM!) "Hold out your other hand, Walther." (BLAM) "Ah, the foot!" (BLAM) "The other foot!" (BLAM) "The knee!" (BLAM) "Is Ben-Judah still on the screen? Oh, why yes! He is!" (BLAM) "Still there!" (BLAM) "Oh, look, Walther. He's still there!" (BLAM) "Walther, you have many times stated your devotion to the Potentate. I can only assume that the appearance of Ben-Judah on our network is causing as much discomfort as it is to me. Therefore, I want to do you a favor. (BLAM) - Fred, Walther Williams, Nikolai Danilova and General Ahmed Barak before and during Walther's execution. "FIRE! All troops fire your weapons!" "Sir, our weapons are misfiring!" "WHAT?!" "Machineguns, rifles, grenade launchers! It's a mess over here, sir!" "Then send in the horsemen!" "Horses are going berserk, sir! We can't get them on the battlefield!" "Then-!" "LOOK OUT!" (Explosion) "What just happened?!" "It's something weird!" "REINFORCEMENTS CHARGE!!" ''- Fred and Ahmed Barak during the Negev Offensive ''"You would implement sarcasm with me?" "I shot the godforsaken man three times, worshipfulness! The heckler I killed from ten feet away! You couldn't have killed that Micah character yourself!" "Fred, your sidearm please?" "Actually, I can do this, Potentate." (draws P99) "Excellency, is this-?" "IS EVERYONE PLANNING TO DISRESPECT HIM?! I have death pills for the lot of you and I deliver them through the barrel of this gun." "If you didn't kill Micah, why didn't you?!" "Oh, I see. You honor HIM with respect, but not him! Not YOUR risen lord!" "He's nothing to me, Fred!" "On your feet, boy!" "I wouldn't give you the satifac-!" (Nikolai and Fred fire their weapons at the same time) "Fred, that was BEAST! Your weapon is just as powerful as mine!" "Thanks, heavenly father." - Fred, Nikolai Danilova and Gerald Winston after Gerald acts sarcastic with the Potentate. "Ah, how unfortunate, Solomon. Okay, now I want you to be rogue on this. I want you and the Inner Circle to take over Chicago O'Hare International Airport. I want the entire management personnel SHOT TO DEATH until I see the dead people's guts, insides, their uh, brains, the brain stern, their basal ganglias, their corneas, their pupils, their feet, their hands, their liver, their pancreas, their stomach fluids ALL OVER THE FLOOR!! Is that understood?!" "Y-yes, Fred. I'm on it!" "Wait! Until their guts, insides, brains, brain sterns, basal ganglias, corneas, pupils, feet, hands, liver, pancreas and stomach fluids all over the floor? That's gross!" "Gross is what we need, Captain. We need the gore to make the people feel so disgusted they never want to bother us again!" - Fred discussing execution plans with Solomon Lewis and Vladimir Makarov. "AGH! CURSE MY PATHETIC DRIVING!!" - Fred after crashing his car into a telephone pole during the April 18, 2012 Attacks. "Oh, Lucifer...son of the morning, I think it's time we went to Plan B." ''- ''Fred while talking with Satan. Gallery Fred in INNER CIRCLE GARB!.jpg|Fred using an AK-47 while fighting alongside the Inner Circle Let's party...with the Inner Circle.jpg|Fred shooting at SAS soldiers at the other end of a swimming pool at a Brazilian resort. Captain Price in Siberia.jpg|Fred's best friend, John Price THERE IS A BOMB! GET OUT!.jpg|Fred's former crush, Anfisa Ekomova, after she turns against him. Er, a British sailor with a P-226? .jpg|Fred's new crush, Ksenija Harkova ATTACK!.jpg|Fred executing the "Train Prank" An ASP.png|Fred using an ASP 9 An RPG-7 in Africa.jpg|Fred holds an RPG-7 at Arica Harbor A Hind in the 1980s.png|Fred on horseback Time to wreak havoc.gif|Fred shredding a forest with an Mi-28 Havoc (Vladimir Makarov's). YAY!.jpg Start climbin'!.jpg|Fred crawling on top of the train ATTACK!.jpg Destruction.jpg